Flowers in the Springtime Field
by Dan Hunter
Summary: Don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this. This is so unlike me. Gohan and Videl...that is all I can say. Probably it is not good...but, please R&R anyway. Thanks.


Need I say that I don't own anything related to DBZ? I have a feeling I may even not want anything to do with this later.  
  
Flowers in the Springtime Field  
  
It had been quite some time since the son of the mighty saiya-jin, Gohan, and the daughter of the "world champion", Videl, had been able to get out alone together for the day. Life had just been so hectic, what with Gohan being the Great Saiyaman and all, and Videl helping out by being the Great Saiyaman 2, as well as trying to keep her father convinced that he is the world champion..well, a much needed break was exactly the way to relieve some stress.  
  
The first mistake was letting Videl pick the activity, though, for their day off. Gohan knew the second that he asked her what she wanted to do, what her answer would be. Train. She was so obsessed with strength that every chance she got, she wanted to be with Gohan training. Or maybe it was not exactly that way..it just seemed so at first. At least until that day.  
  
One good thing about being able to control ki, was the ability to fly that it provided. That was an extremely necessary skill, which allowed Gohan and Videl to pick a nice, secluded spot in which to train. Even though most people knew their secret identities anyway, they still liked to keep the illusion up, and it also helped in case Videl wished to see Gohan go Super Saiya-jin..which, as he thought about it, was surprisingly often.  
  
On this particular rarity of a day off it was, surprisingly, perfect. The sun was bright, warm, and the field in which the pair chose to train in was surrounded by a multitude of wildflowers. The area, to sum it up simply, could be the trademark of a spring field..and in a few minutes it would become a battlefield.  
  
"Videl, are you ready?" Gohan asked softly as his slender form dropped from the air, to land lightly upon the soft soil. A breeze ruffled his simple blue gi, the red belt blowing to the side as he stood his ground.  
  
"Of course, I am always ready, Gohan." Was the cocky reply as Videl mimicked Gohan's landing and stood opposite the half saiya-jin warrior. Her dress was the typical tomboy apparel she always wore. A pair of shorts, almost completely covered by the long, white muscle shirt, which was worn overtop a pink shirt. Boots and gloves finished the attire. Her short hair, which Gohan preferred (and was, perhaps, the reason for) ruffled softly in the breeze.  
  
And without another word, not even more than a nod, Gohan rushed Videl, feigning a punch to her. As expected Videl countered the blow, only to have her own kick land upon nothing more than the after image of Gohan. A chuckle was audible from behind as Gohan went to grab Videl, hands upon her sides as if to through her, but in that instant something just sort of clicked in him. Instead of seeing the next move, and following through with the throw, his fingers decided to actually feel the cloth beneath the tips. But not just the cloth, as it moved he could feel the curve of her skin that the clothes rested atop.  
  
In that instant everything was clear. It seemed to last forever, that one touch, which filled his chest with a heat that he never before felt. He had always known that he liked Videl..but not it was solid. It was right. And then it was over. Videl spun around, a second later, drawing her forearm sharply across Gohan's jaw, catching his completely off guard and sending his back a few feet.  
  
The second the blow connected, Videl knew something was wrong. When her gaze leveled upon him she could see that he had not even made a move to block her attack. On top of that he did not even follow through with a throw she knew he could have made. But then that knowledge slipped from her as well. She only saw Gohan..and for once her mind was far from fighting. The way he stood there, just looking at her, she knew that is how she must appear to him as well. And that was the way it should be.  
  
He was perfect. That was blatantly obvious to Videl. Every part of him was, from the tiniest hair to the cut of his muscles called her attention. Screamed for it all at once. Videl found herself take a leap at him, and the next attack shocked them both. She went for the kill.  
  
As soon as she reached him her hands went for, and locked upon, his arms. In response Gohan's arms raised and his hands once more came upon her sides. It was like one fluid motion, and it ended with Videl lowering her head and letting her lips fall heavily upon his. They could see it, in each other's eyes, the shock that the kiss created..but instead of pulling apart they continued.  
  
This was right. That was no longer a question. Videl had always liked Gohan, for his strength, and his courage but this was more. It was like a force. As if two magnets had been separated by a wall, and then the wall was removed, and the magnets found each other.  
  
After a few minutes of the kiss had passed, it was time that the hands of both parties began to wonder. As far as things like this went, the both of them were quite inexperienced..but it was amazing to see how natural it really was.  
  
It was Videl who first noticed Gohan stirring beneath her, though it was Gohan who made the first move and broke the kiss. There was a faint blush upon his cheeks. His arousal had been discovered, but it did not matter, and the only reason he broke off the kiss was to reach down and take up the bottom of her shirts. Instinctively Videl rose her hands into the air as Gohan removed both shirts in their entirety in one fluid motion, and Videl again giggled to see Gohan's blush deepen. Being a little on the small side of the endowments allowed the possibility for not wearing a bra, and now Videl was very happy she chose not to wear one. The shirts were dropped to the soft ground as Gohan's hands once more returned to her sides, though this time the sensation was much different. Her skin was so soft, so warm. Gohan could feel his cheeks burning, as well as his gi pants bulge.  
  
Ever so gently he began to slide his hands up farther, stopping right below the curve of Videl's breasts, glancing up at her sheepishly. Videl chewed softly upon her lower lip, her own cheeks beginning to blush as she nodded. And so Gohan continued. Caressing the soft, smooth flesh was a completely new experience, though he found himself somehow knowing what to do. After a few seconds of exploration his thumb and forefinger of both hands slipped to their respective pinkish nipple and gave a light squeeze.  
  
A shudder ran throughout Videl's body and a soft moan escaped her lips. While Gohan was massaging her, she took the initiative to kick off her boots, and then lower her hands to work at the button and zipper of her shorts. Her hands were trembling, however, and caused her to have a bit of a problem as she fumbled with the button. Gohan noticed her struggle and moved to help her. Soon enough the shorts were free, kicked to the ground to land upon the forming pile of clothes, and Videl was left in nothing more than a pair of white cotton panties and her sparring gloves.  
  
"Now don't you think this is a little unfair? You have on all of your clothes." Videl leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Her breath tickled Gohan's neck, and caused him to experience a shiver of his own. That was little more than a distraction, however, for Videl had already tugged free the red belt from about his waist, causing the gi pants to fall effortlessly to the ground, exposing his tented boxers and toned legs. Gohan chuckled nervously as he kicked off his own shoes, and pants as well, while Videl simply tossed off the top he was wearing. "There now. We are about even, don't ya think?" Videl whispered as she stepped back to get a better look at Gohan's body.  
  
"Not quite.." Gohan responded and that puzzled Videl until she noticed his reaching for her hands. Taking her right wrist softly in his hand, Gohan bent his neck and lowered his head, planting soft kisses upon the inside of Videl's arm as he worked to removed the glove from her hand. To the surprise of them both he even bit softly upon the crook of her elbow, which Videl found she liked very much. The other glove was dispatched in much the same fashion and the pair each took step back to admire not only the others body, but their respective handy work as well. "Now we are even."  
  
Those few seconds apart, however, proved too much for either to handle. And then they were together again, locked in a kiss that burned with their passion. Hands rubbed over skin, tongues caressed, urges rose and the next step, logically, was more like a leap in which the pair found themselves upon the ground, still touching, with Videl's back upon the soft ground, and Gohan laying atop her, trying his best to keep his weight on his toes and forearms, fearing he would hurt her if he laid upon her fully.  
  
Somewhere along the way, neither even sure when or how, but the only remaining garments that they had came off. And in the end it began with Gohan above her, breaking his kiss once more so that he could pull his head back and gaze into her eyes. His lower self was poised, hovering above their destiny. The impossible dream was only seconds away from being realized, and Gohan wanted to be absolutely sure this was the right time.  
  
Videl was in awe. She somehow managed to calm her breathing and lock her gaze with Gohan's brown eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gohan questioned her softly, awaiting her answer as long seconds ticked by.  
  
"Of course." Videl responded, trying her best to sound in control, but it was evident she was a little frightened..though she was being honest. She was positive this is what she wanted. Not only that, she was positive this was who she wanted. Gohan was perfect. This would be perfect. And then she added another small nod, and bit down lightly upon her lower lip once more. Gohan responded in kind and proceeded. The sensation that followed was different for both, yet equally indescribable. Gohan found warmth, the likes of which he had never even imagined existed. Videl found, in the first seconds, pain, at being stretched and in invaded in such a fashion. She showed the feeling on her face briefly, and Gohan noticed. Instantly he cooed his apologies softly into her ear, but even as he was speaking the pain was ebbing for Videl, and she could only shake her head lightly. "It is alright.." She managed to moan. And indeed it was alright. The pain was leaving, exchanging for a feeling she could be hard pressed to describe. It was pleasure, but not just on a purely physical level. Her and Gohan were truly one for the time being...and it was in that instant that she realized that that is what she had always wanted. She began to realize the feeling that was growing in her chest, even as it built up with the feeling below.  
  
Gohan, too, was experiencing the feeling Videl was. The burning in his chest, that seemed to rise, if not even beat out, the tension that rose in his lower self. As the two laid upon the ground, Gohan slowly rocking as Videl rose and fell to point and counterpoint his every move. Gohan's slender arms wrapped tighter around Videl's slender, perfect body. His forearms rested completely on the ground, separating Videl's upper back from the soil below. His hands turning so that his fingers could close over her shoulders.  
  
"Go..Gohan.." Videl managed to moan. That was followed by a series of soft whimpers. "I.." But she could say no more. Gohan found his own voice joining in, his own moans matching her own. And then their lips came together once more. That was all it took. The tension that had built within each of them exploded, as did their voices. Videl's moan became a soft scream as her body vibrated with wave after wave of pleasure. It rolled the entire length of her body, each wave causing another moan.  
  
Gohan exploded as well. Though, his was a more localized feeling, which was much like a massive release of pressure from his lower self. His fingers tips twitched lightly, tightening and then loosening upon Videl's shoulders. His moan was louder, and deeper then Videl's, though neither overpowered the other.  
  
Gohan collapsed then, upon the lithe, perfect form of Videl's body, and she too found herself completely relaxing, her hands moving, fingers trailing lightly up and down Gohan's perfectly muscled back. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Gohan raised his head, his dark gaze locking onto Videl's once more. They were both spent, not so much tired, but completely drained, both emotionally and physically.  
  
"I..I love you." They both whispered in soft, breathless, utter unison. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Videl's blush, and Gohan's nervous chuckle they found it both necessary to respond again. "Well then, I love you too." And the lovers kissed once more, for that is truly what they were, in every sense of the word these two young adults were lovers. Gohan shifted his weight to the side and eventually turned to lay on his back on the soft ground, Videl turned as well, half of her body atop of his. Her forefinger trailed lovingly upon his toned chest, and Gohan raised left arm, curling around her shoulders, his hand running through her short hair.  
  
"I love you.." Gohan spoke softly once more, just as much to hear her response as to hear himself say it.  
  
"I love you too, Gohan." Videl repeated in kind, the same sort of amazed expectation in her voice.  
  
And then together, still naked, the lovers drifted off to sleep upon the soft earth, amongst the vast field of wild flowers. And so, a perfect spring day continued around them as they embraced in the most blissful of sleep. The blue flowers around them, unbeknownst to the pair, had a name and a history. If one looked close enough they could notice that the buds were shaped like tiny hearts, and when they bloomed two buds always bloomed in unison, to make the shape of two hearts conjoined. They were called the Lover's Flowers. And it is said that any who take in their scent on a spring day will realize their truest, purest desires and deepest love.  
  
So it is said, so it must be. For the pair that found each other that day after only a few months of knowing each other, did indeed love each other, and knew that they would spend the rest of their lives with together. 


End file.
